


starboy

by pixiehrj



Series: short stories for a rainy day [3]
Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: But also, Fluff, I hope you like it, Insecurity, M/M, NCT 2018, NCT Dream - Freeform, anyway, its so sweet it’s gonna rot your teeth, markhyuck, markhyuck cuddles, nct127 - Freeform, no seriously like, okay okay i’ll shut up now, so really it makes up for it in the end, yall aren’t ready for this
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-30
Updated: 2019-09-30
Packaged: 2020-11-08 14:08:05
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 478
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20836745
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pixiehrj/pseuds/pixiehrj
Summary: donghyuck’s feeling low, so mark has to remind him that he’s his star.





	starboy

it had been an especially shitty day. worse than any other, donghyuck had decided. he’d woken up with sore legs, puffy eyes, and a zit that had NOT been there the night before. he wasn’t quite sure of the new choreography 127 was learning, and it was taking him a lot longer to pick up on the vocals than it usually would.  
all in all, it was the shitty day to rival all others.  
he felt especially alone in his struggles. no one else seemed to be having this much of an issue. sure, they’d all agreed it was challenging, but not anything they couldn’t handle.  
but donghyuck wasn’t so sure. he was wondering if he could really handle it. if he was still cut out for this life he’d gotten himself into. it was a scary thought, but he couldn’t keep it from creeping into his head. at around the same time, the tears crept their way into his eyes.  
mark had noticed the way donghyuck had been acting. he knew that he felt insecure in his abilities. he understood the feeling all too well. his smaller boyfriend had practically stopped eating and talking altogether, he was so stressed. so, mark wanted to put a stop to it. he wanted to tell hyuck that he was perfect and he shouldn’t bother worrying about what other people said because he was better than any hater.  
but once mark saw the tears and the utter disgust that registered on donghyuck’s face when he looked at himself, he knew he was going to have to up his game.  
he lead him slowly to his mattress and laid him down, curling up next to him so that they could face each other. he took a deep breath before he started counting.  
donghyuck was puzzled to say the least. not exactly the comfort he’d been expecting. he quickly covered his face, which his boyfriend had been staring so pointedly at.  
mark removed his hands and smiled before saying, “now don’t you cover those up. i’m trying to count the stars.”  
donghyuck looked at him with a puzzled face. mark laughed a little. “your freckles,” he spoke, giving his face a light caress. he gathered up his thoughts before speaking again.  
“i understand where you’re at right now… mentally, i mean. and i want you to know that i’m here for you. always. you’re my star, hyuckie. i know it’s hard. i wish i could just make all of your stress go away. but i know that you’re strong, and confident, and beautiful, and—“  
donghyuck cut him off by laughing and giving him a quick shush before cuddling closer, leaving his head to rest under mark’s chin.  
“thank you,” he spoke, a content smile playing on his face as he laid with him, feeling more loved and understood than he ever had before.

**Author's Note:**

> hey guys! i hope you enjoyed this little blurb! i found this in my drafts from way back when i was on a real markhyuck kick, so i hope you enjoy it! :) make sure to follow me on twitter (@pixiehrj) if you liked this so you can see more of my writing!


End file.
